


What's In A Name?

by honeydripper



Category: Led Zeppelin, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, hey so this is disgustingly soft, i really wrote this it came out of my brain, jimmy with a baby, yes i said it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydripper/pseuds/honeydripper
Summary: Yeah so... I hope you guys enjoyed this it was very self-indulgent and I didn't really intend on sharing this with anyone but with a lot of encouragement, I decided to go ahead and post it.  Please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with more domestic stories.





	What's In A Name?

“Darling, why don’t you go rest for a while?”

Jimmy had seen the way you almost stumbled into the house, eyes heavy with sleep as you plopped down on the sofa while he had been in charge of towing in the newest resident of the household. 

Born no more than a day and a half ago, he watched with bated breath and wet eyes as you brought his daughter into the world-- his world was tilted on an axis as the small bundle was set in his arms. He smiles warmly at the thought and scoops the infant out of her carrier, holding her to his chest securely.

“She needs to eat soon, Jim,” you start, yawning in the middle of your sentence, “I’ll rest when she’s settled. Or whenever we figure out a name for her.” 

He raises an eyebrow and saunters over to you, a small smirk cast on his face as he hears your last comment. You both had been going at it over baby names for months, neither of you being able to agree on one that would suit your little one. Even on day she was born, you two couldn’t come up with something perfect enough to suit her, so your new arrival had left the hospital nameless.

“I will wake you if she needs anything, but you need to get some rest, love. We’ll be just fine for a couple of hours, and she’ll be just fine without a name for a little while longer.” He ushers you upstairs and gets you settled in bed before placing a kiss to your temple. Not even five minutes pass before you’re out like a light.

“So I guess it’s just you and me for a while, little lady.” He murmurs softly to the baby in his arms. She looks up at him with wide, curious eyes and settles further into her father's chest, keeping her eyes locked on his. Jimmy cannot help but smile, his heart swelling with adoration at the sight. He rocks her slowly in his arms and heads into the nursery, hoping to get her down for a nap. As soon as he goes to set her in the crib, she releases a sharp whine, reaching up for him as soon as she’s put down.

“Oh, darling, none of that. I’m sorry for upsetting you.” Jimmy says before scooping her back up and cradling her back into the concave of his chest. “You just like to be close, don’t you, sweetheart?” He murmurs softly and kisses the top of her head. 

Almost immediately, she settles back into the comfort of his chest, eyes shutting and hands coming to fist the thin tee shirt he’s wearing. Jimmy chuckles softly and takes a seat in the glider at the corner of the nursery, reaching over to drape a pale yellow blanket over her as she sleeps. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots the abandoned baby name book sitting on the bookshelf and laughs to himself. He plucks the book off the shelf and skims through the pages, hoping to find something you both would agree on. 

You wake up when the sky is transitioning from day to night, rich pinks and blues invading the sky as the sun sets. You stretch your tired muscles and hop out of bed, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you make your way to the nursery. The sight in front of you is enough to make your heart leap into your throat. 

Jimmy’s sat in the rocker with lidded eyes, mindlessly scanning through the baby book while your daughter is asleep on his chest, her soft snores resonating through the room. 

“She’s got your nose, you know,” you say softly, catching Jimmy by surprise. His mouth quirks into somewhat of a half smile as he smooths his palm down the length of the newborn's back and places a few kisses to the top of her head.

“And that’s about it,” he starts, looking up from the bundle snoozing in his arms to meet your gaze, “she looks just like you, my darling.”

A blush tints your cheeks and you smile softly, eyes transfixed on the baby.

“Has she been asleep this whole time?” You ask, moving to take a seat on the ottoman placed in front of the glider. 

“Pretty much, she wasn’t too keen on sleeping in the crib, so I let her stay with me.” He replies and smiles to himself, moving his hand to trace her petal-soft cheek with the tip of his finger. 

_A daddy’s girl already, typical._ You think to yourself and smile, reaching over to fix the blanket that had fallen off of the two of them. 

Not even a minute later, she starts to stir. Jimmy breathes out a huff of a laugh when he feels her mouthing at his chest, soft whimpers coming from the small child as she searches for her meal.

“I don’t think I have what you’re looking for, little darling,” he murmurs softly and rises out of the glider to let you get comfortable, “let’s get you settled with your mama, yeah? Does that sound alright with you?” Jimmy places another slew of kisses to the baby’s forehead before reluctantly handing her off to you, his eyes never breaking their gaze from his daughter as you get her settled against your breast. 

“I saw you were continuing your research,” You nod over to the baby book and smirk, hand coming up to cradle your daughters bum as she nurses, “did you find anything worth sharing?” 

He chuckles and reaches for the book once more, finding the page he had dogeared earlier. 

“What about Juniper?”

It was one you had originally denied when you were first discussing baby names, but he had kept onto it in hopes you’d change your mind. You sigh softly and look down at your daughter, smiling when she looks back with bright eyes. You think about it for a minute longer and look up at Jimmy.

“It does fit her, doesn’t it? And you two would have the same initials.” 

Jimmy’s smile seems to brighten the entire room, eyes creasing in the corners.

“So it’s settled then? Are you sure you like it, darling?”

You nod slowly and trace her cheek with your finger, lightly brushing it over the slope of her pert nose. 

“I think it’s it, sweetheart,” you smile and kiss her forehead softly, “Juniper Page, is that okay with you, sweet pea?” You both laugh when she makes a noise sounding in between a grunt and a whine. It’s not long until shes finished with her meal and her attention focuses back to Jimmy. She cranes her head to look at him and whines, hoping to get picked up. 

“Oh, come here, little one.” He smiles and gathers her in his arms, kissing her temple before letting her head rest on his shoulder. She yawns and moves closer into her father's embrace, curling up into his arms and clutching onto one of his fingers. You don’t miss the moisture that wells in Jimmy’s eyes as he looks down at her for the umpteenth time that day. He chuckles wetly when she slips the tip of his finger into her mouth, sucking it like a pacifier.

“I’ve got you, don’t worry. Daddy’s got you, Petal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so... I hope you guys enjoyed this it was very self-indulgent and I didn't really intend on sharing this with anyone but with a lot of encouragement, I decided to go ahead and post it. Please let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with more domestic stories.


End file.
